Meant to Be
by FrostyRose
Summary: After Chris's friends come to the past, can more than Wyatt be saved? R&R plz!
1. Unexpected visitors

Meant To Be

I do not own charmed or any of the characters of the show, so don't sue me.

It was Sunday morning. Chris Halliwell was in the attic of the Halliwell Manor looking through the book of shadows, marking every demon that could be a threat to Wyatt. The sisters were trying to de-junk the attic, which they did every year without any noticeable success.Suddenly a triquetra-shaped, blue portal opened up in the wall and two young women and one young man stepped through it into the attic.

Piper was already lifting her hands to blow them up, but Chris quickly stepped in front of her: "No, no, its okay…I know them," he turned around to the three people who had observed the whole scene interested, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's nice to see you too Chris," the brunette one of the two woman replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," he stepped forward and gave her a quick hug.

"Where's Ryan?" he asked and looked behind her at the others, than back at her. A pained expression crept across the brunette woman's face and she turned her face away from Chris to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Where is he?" Chris asked again his voice slightly panicked.

"This is not the place to talk about this…" the young man, who was still standing in front of the wall where just until seconds ago the portal had been, replied evasively.

"Hello, we're still here, who are these people?" Paige interrupted the conversation.

"Ben, Rachel, Jessica," Chris said pointing from the tall athletic young man, to the black haired woman, to the brunette woman who was still standing besides Chris with her head slightly bent so her hair was covering her face.

"I'm Paige, this is Piper and Phoebe," Paige introduced themselves.

"Yeah, we know," Ben answered and grinned.

"Right," Piper said and lowered her hands that she'd left in the air frozen half through the blowing-up-motion, "So, what are you doing here, who are you?"

"We're friends of Chris we thought we'd stop by and visit him," the black haired woman replied.

Paige gave her a look, "Are you being sarcastic or not, because I can't really track."

"Why don't we all go downstairs and talk…or whatever, everybody follow me," Piper cut in. She started walking towards the door, "But I guess you know your way around the house too, right?" she turned around and smiled cynically at Ben.

"Yeah, we do, actually," Rachel answered for him and followed Piper out of the attic.

After they all sat down in the living room, each with a cup of tea in their hands, Jessica started talking."It was all really stupid," she said and looked up at Chris, "We were driving in his car and we were arguing over something, I can't even remember what it was," she gave a small laugh, but Chris could see her blink back tears, "and I look out his window at the driver's side and this truck comes towards us and I start screaming but it was too late…" After nobody spoke she continued, "And he died and I didn't….and it's just so stupid because those things, they happen to normal people, right? They shouldn't happen to people like us, it's like we haven't been put through enough already they have to dump that on us too."

A few tears tripped down her face but she wiped them away angrily. Chris expression was blank; nobody could've known what was really going on inside of him. "Well anyway now I didn't have a reason to stay anymore, except them, and they decided to come with me," she nodded her head towards Ben and Rachel.

"What about Bianca, is she okay?" Chris suddenly asked with a tone of guilt in his voice full of concern, as if he'd just remembered there was a Bianca.

"I wouldn't know, haven't talked to her since she called me a slut and I slapped her," Jessica smiled at him sarcastically.

Ben shot her a look, "She's doing okay, she missed you like hell though."

"Oh it's so nice that you two are still friends," Jessica said and turned around to him with the same sarcastic smile of before on her face.

"Jess…" Ben started but Rachel cut him off, "Okay let's not talk about Bianca, because in a minute you'll all start screaming at each other run off, not talk for days and leave me sitting here not knowing which side to take so just leave it, please?"

"Sorry," Ben said and gave her a quick kiss. Chris's eyes widened.

Jessica looked at him and laughed despite herself, "Right you don't know about that well they got together after you left, I still don't know how it happened though, they just came to me one morning and were like 'tadaaa'!" Ben and Rachel burst out in laughter. "Okay fine they didn't go tadaaa; honestly I don't really know what they told me, because I was still half asleep, all I registered was that they were holding hands, maybe they saved their speech for you."

Ben nudged her in the side and Rachel blushed. "Oh come on you guys it was cute," Jessica giggled and looked at Chris who was grinning slightly.

After everyone stopped laughing, Chris spoke, "Back to Bianca, why didn't she come with you, now…he…will take it all out on her."

"She was afraid he'd follow us if we all went," Ben replied.

Suddenly Piper cut in again, "Hey, I don't want to interrupt you're whole reunion-catching-up-thing but if you keep saying "he" one more time, careful not to let his name slip, I'll just go crazy, if you're talking about Wyatt you can use his name…we know he turned evil in the future and that Chris is here to prevent that."

"Well, you never know, future consequences," Ben replied and shrugged.

"At least now we know where Chris got that smart-ass sentence from," Phoebe grinned but immediately turned serious again, "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, who's Ryan?"

"He is…was my brother…" Jessica answered the smile fading from her face.

"We're sorry," Phoebe said carefully, "I know how you feel, at least I know how Ben and Rachel feel. You're not, by any chance, an empath too are you, Jessica?"

"Yeah, I am," she gave a small smile, "first thing I did was learn how to block all those feelings from outside out, including other empaths."

"You don't mind me calling you Jessica, do you?" Phoebe quickly questioned.

"No, that's cool."

"Okay good, and you two aren't….you know," Phoebe looked from Jessica to Chris and back to Jessica.

"What…like together?" Chris asked. Phoebe nodded.

"No…that was a long time ago, he has Bianca now," Jessica answered for him and gave Chris a look before quickly changing the subject, but he saw the hurt in her eyes and sighed silently.

"So…I think we should go find a place to stay."

"Hold that thought, Piper, Paige, kitchen now."

"See first thing that goes after living together for so long are full sentences," Paige grinned and followed her sisters.

In the kitchen Phoebe turned around which almost made Paige bump into her, "So, we trust them, right? I mean we trust Chris now, don't we?"

"Uh, yeah I think," Paige replied not sure where this was going.

"And now all his future friends don't have a place to live so…"

"You want them to stay here!" Piper interrupted her who had figured a little quicker then Paige.

"Yeah, why not, I didn't get any evil vibes from Rachel and Ben and you seriously don't think Jessica would hurt us?"

"No but…" Piper trailed off.

"We have all this extra room, well not that much but anyway, Paige could move in with me and Jessica and Rachel could share Paige's room and Ben could sleep on a mattress in Chris's room at P3." Phoebe smiled at them enthusiastically, "Or, they could sleep on the couch in the attic."

"I don't care what they do or wherever they stay as long as they don't disrupt my life," Paige stated.

"So I guess that means they'll be sleeping on the couch in the attic," Phoebe said knowingly.

"This might not be such a bad idea, maybe they can help Chris with the whole Wyatt thing and when they're here we can keep an eye on them," Piper finally gave in.

"So its done and agreed on and all that?"

"Yeah, yeah, but why are you so perky again?" Piper asked bemused.

"Uh, I don't know," Phoebe fanned air to her face with her hand, "Rachel and Ben, they're just so…in love and happy and all that you know, I can't really control all those feelings."

"Uh, huh," Paige smirked at her and went back into the living room, Piper and Phoebe right behind her.

"So, we've decided that you guys can stay here," Phoebe gave them the good news.

"Are you sure?" Rachel looked at them uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it's fine, believe me."

"Thanks," Jessica said quietly.

"Ben you're staying with Chris at P3," Phoebe informed him.

"Ok, why don't we get you all settled in, and meet at the club at 8:00 which is in 2 hours, all right?"

"Okay let's go," Chris stood up took Ben by the arm and they disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

At 8:00 the girls were pushing their way through the mass of people that were either trying to get out of the club or in. As they finally got in they made their way to the bar were the guys were already waiting.

"Hey, you look great," Ben stood up and gave Rachel a kiss. She was wearing a simple black tank top and jeans and her wavy hair fell loosely over her shoulders.

"You look great too," Chris smiled at Jessica who was wearing a white neck-halter-top, jeans and her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, practically the opposite from Rachel.

"Where's Leo," Rachel asked and looked questionably at everybody.

"Up there or wherever," Piper replied evasively, "You guys want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine, I'll be back later there's this really cute guy on the other end of the bar," Jessica winked at a handsome black haired man who smiled back at her, stood up and made her way through the crowd.

"So I'll guess she's off for a while," Ben laughed.

"Is she still on that kick?" Chris raised his eyebrows at him.

"What kick?" Paige asked curiously.

"Not like you're temp job thing," Chris grinned at her.

"Oh shut up." Paige replied.

"She's just been burned badly by many guys and now she's just looking for a fling, where she basically hooks up with random guys and dumps them later, she's just getting it out of her system…" Rachel replied and nudged Ben for even bringing up the subject.

Suddenly Jessica popped up behind again, "He's so cute! I just wanted to grab my purse, see you guys."

"Jess, wait." Chris grabbed her arm.

"What?" she looked from one to the other.

"What are you doing? You can't just hook up with guys here, what if it turns serious and then you have to go back or he looks for you and can't find you anywhere because you already went back?"

"Relax, I'm not looking for anything serious and from now on my name will just be Isabelle or something."

"Do you even think about that you might be hurting peoples feelings here?"

"Yeah, like whose?" Jessica replied suddenly hot headed.

"That guy's for example! You'll exchange him for someone else after a few days anyway like he's a pair of shoes or something!" Chris said just as angry.

"First of all: Why would you care? Second of all: Guys don't have feelings, at least not anyone who I've gone out with!" Jessica looked directly at Chris, turned around and walked away as fast as she could heading for the exit.

"Great, that's just great," Rachel gave Chris an angry look and went after Jessica.

Chris sighed, "What?" he asked and looked at Ben, "it would've happened sooner or later anyway."

Ben shook his head incredulously, "You guys really need to resolve your issues."

"What issues, there are no issues." Ben gave him a yeah-right look.

"Are we missing something here?" Paige asked confused.

Chris shot Ben a warning look grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the side were they could talk undisturbed.

"What are you doing man?"

"Look they don't know I'm Piper's son yet, so I'd rather you don't tell them all about my personal life, okay?"

"You haven't told them?"

"Nope…"

"Okay but now that we're here you can tell them right, I think the futures been messed up too much already anyway so it won't matter."

"Yeah maybe you right," Chris said thoughtfully, "…come on let's just go find the girls."

After having orbed to the manor, the golden gate park, her house and Rachel's house, they finally gave up and orbed back to the manor.

"Where else could they be?" Ben said confused, "Where is the last place you would look for her?"

Chrisshrugged and shook his head, but after a few minutes he suddenly he grabbed Ben by the arm, "Come on I know where they are."

"Care to fill me in," Ben asked irritated after they reappeared.

"That's Bianca's house right there," Chris pointed to a big, brick-walled house.

"You don't seriously think she's here…why would she be here?" Ben looked around; every house looked pretty much the same. He squinted in the sunlight, looked down the street and spotted a small park.

"What about the park? Maybe she's there."

"Could be," Chris replied, "It's worth a shot."

They entered the park and immediately saw Rachel crouched on the first park bank. Ben quickly walked over to her, "Hey what's wrong?"

She looked up at them, "I'm fine, I lost Jessica though, I thought I'd just wait until she comes back, since this is the only entrance and exit to the park."

"You know what, how about you guys just go back to the club I'll find her," Chris said.

"I think you're the last person she wants to see right now but that's fine with me," Rachel replied.

Chris gave her a look. "Sorry," she added quickly, "Look I'm not mad at you I'm just saying…"

"Come on," Ben pulled her up from the bench.

Chris looked after them as they walked out of the park hand in hand. After they disappeared around the corner, he closed his eyes in concentration and tried to sense Jessica. He got a slight feeling of where she was but it was very weak, normally he couldn't sense her at all but now that she was vulnerable she wasn't able to block him out as good. Finally he decided she was at the lake and orbed there quickly. He reappeared behind a group of trees, because of the risk of exposure, and he finally saw her. She was sitting in the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms clutching them tightly. Chris didn't know why but he didn't want to disturb her, she looked so lost in her thoughts, he sat down quietly and watched her.

Jessica looked at the lake she'd always loved this spot, that's where she came to think when she didn't want to be around anybody. She wondered what Bianca was doing now and recalled a conversation they'd had at the empty bar at P3.

"_What are you doing here?" Bianca questioned Jessica as she came in._

"_I should ask you the same question," Jessica replied._

_Bianca raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her._

"_I was just thinking…" Jessica responded evasively. _

"_About…?" _

"_Why would you care?" Jessica said aggressively, "Every since you showed up my life's been turned upside down. All Chris and I do is fight, most of the time because of you!"_

"_Well that's not my fault is it?" Bianca answered just as aggressive._

"_The hell it's not!" _

"_Look, I'm sorry if I'm screwing up your life so much, but you're not the only one with problems!" _

"_Yeah, right," Jessica gave a small laugh, "You're so perfect, your whole life is so together…" As Bianca didn't answer she kept talking, "I remember as a kid, if I saw a limousine driving, I'd always try to see through the tinted window wondering what kind of life the people inside lived. How glamorous and lucky, who knew right? You knew. You were probably in there staring back at me, which means I've been jealous of you since I was eight." Jessica looked right at Bianca, "But you know I'm not anymore, I'm rather myself than some spoiled rich kid, whose only problem it is that it didn't get a manicure on Friday…"_

"_You don't know anything about my life!" Bianca shot back._

"_Neither do you about mine, about what Chris and I have been through together, all you care about is getting back at me by stealing him away from me for god knows what reasons!" _

"_I don't need this, not from you!" Bianca gave her a disgusted look grabbed her purse and stalked out of P3._

**A/N: So what do you think? Oh and the whole 'limousine' thing I have from the O.C. I just love it! And it fit in the story really good so I used it, so don't sue me, I don't own it I know…please review! And sorry to all Bianca fans I didn't really mind her but she hast to be kind of evil to fit the plot. **


	2. Change the future

**A/N: Uhm…there's not much to say, hope you enjoy reading…g**

Jessica sighed, she had to forget about Bianca just thinking about her was driving her insane, even when she was twenty-two years away. She stood up slowly and looked across the lake. She didn't want to go back to the manor or the club she didn't feel like talking to Rachel, or Ben, or least of all Chris. She turned around and walked in the direction of the exit of the park, but a cracking sound behind her made her stop.

"Hey," a voice behind her that sounded a little too familiar said.

"Hey, Chris," she sighed and turned around.

"What are you doing here and what were you doing hiding behind the bushes?" she questioned him annoyed.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to disturb you, I was afraid you'd run away and do something stupid." He replied unaffected by her irritation.

"What, did you think I'd cut my wrist with a stick?" she asked with a little laugh.

Chris just looked at her with his striking green eyes and slightly shook his head in disbelief.

"Look I'm fine," she said as he didn't say anything, "I just don't feel like being around people right now, I'll come back to the manor later, okay?"

"If I said no, it wouldn't stop you would it?" He asked with a small grin.

"Not really, no," she said and smiled, her blue eyes glistening impishly.

"I'm okay, really I just need some time alone," she reassured him.

"Okay, I'll see you later than?"

"Yeah, see you," she answered as he orbed out.

Jessica kept walking, out of the park and down the street without any final destination. Thirty minutes later she found herself standing outside her home, automatically that's where her subconscious had led her. She just stood there not knowing whether she should just keep walking and tried to see through the window. The familiar sight of the messy living room, with the white couch and the blue armchair made her ache. Guess nothing much had been different before she and her brother were born. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering, even though it wasn't cold out. Suddenly a woman walked in the living room which she recognized as her mom, she was holding a baby in her arms, which obviously was her brother. The whole scene looked peaceful until her dad came in, slightly staggering with an open bottle of beer in one hand and the keys in the other hand. Her mom said something to him and gave him a disgusted look, probably something like, "You're drunk, again." But it seemed to be more than that because it totally set her dad off. He dropped the keys and threw the bottle of beer against the wall, where it shattered and left a spot on the wall. Her mom screamed something put Ryan down, who was now crying hysterically and started collecting the shards which were scattered all over the living room.

"Stop it you stupid woman!" her Dad yelled, she could hear him loud and clear from where she was standing.

Her mom ignored him, which made him even more pissed than he already was under the influence of alcohol. He slapped her on the back to get her attention, she tried to ignore him, but he just kept slapping her.

"What! What the hell's the matter with you!" She cried out in anger and frustration and started sobbing almost as hysterical as Ryan.

Her dad replied something in return and pointed at Ryan, which made her mom scream at him again, "That kid is your goddamn son!"

"Shut up!"

"No, damn it!"

"Shut up!"

Her mom said something back to him, as a reaction to that, he struck out and hit her hard in the face. She staggered back and looked at him in shock, then turned around and walked slowly out of the room, holding herself up with one hand on the wall. Her Dad turned around as well, and she heard a door slam, seconds later. Jessica stood there frozen, not able to move or think. Her Dad was coming out of the house right at her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked aggressively and staggered again.

Jessica turned around and ran as fast as she could, away from her family away from her home, if you could even call it that. She didn't know how long she'd ran, she stopped and let herself fall on a bench on the sidewalk and tried to catch her breath.

Guess nothing had been different at all.

After it turned dark out, she quickly walked back to the manor, which was only a few blocks away. While she walked she observed her surroundings carefully, it was interesting to see how the poorer, neglected homes faded to the big houses with the perfectly cut lawns. You wouldn't even notice it if you just drove by. The contrast was almost shocking. Finally she arrived in front of the house and walked up the steps to the door. She turned the door knob. It was locked. She let out an exasperate moan.

"Chris!" she yelled, she wasn't going to walk all the way back to P3.

"Yeah?" he asked after he immediately appeared in blue orbs.

"It's locked, where is everybody?"

"I guess they're still at the club."

"Yeah well obviously," she said getting a little annoyed again, "Well, come on," she waved her hand impatiently.

He shook his head at her peevish behavior, grabbed her hand and orbed them to his room in P3. Rachel and Ben were standing in the middle in the room discussing something but broke their argument off when they appeared.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what are you guys doing, why aren't you out dancing or whatever?" Jessica said.

"I'm kind of tired, she's a real slave driver," Ben replied, nodded his head towards Rachel and yawned widely.

"Am not," Rachel said and nudged him. Chris laughed at them and let himself fall on the couch.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of tired too," Jessica yawned infected by Ben, lay down besides Chris and put her legs over his lap.

"I feel so honored that you're lying all over me, are you comfortable enough?" he asked her his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, thanks," Jessica replied and laughed at the expression on his face.

Ben grinned at them and sat down on the floor in front of the couch while Rachel did the same as Jessica, but put her head in Ben's lap. The conversation continued and after a while Jessica just stopped listening and let the voices of her friends drift past her. She calmed down more and more, but the memory of the look on her mom's face after her dad had hit her kept intruding her thoughts. Sure, this wasn't the first time, but there had been something about that look she couldn't quite get a hold of.

"Jess?" She suddenly heard someone ask, "Hello, are you still with us?"

"Yeah, I'm right here," she lifted her arm lazily.

"What were you thinking about?" Rachel asked curiously, "You looked kind of…lost."

A thoughtful expression crept over Jessica's face, "You know," she said finally, "we came back here to make the future a better place, right?"

"Yes…?" Ben looked at her questionably.

"Well of course if we keep Wyatt from turning evil it will be a better place for all of us not just for Chris, but…" she trailed off.

"But…?" Ben said again. Chris lifted his head to and turned around so he could see her face better.

"I mean I have no family to go back to," Jessica burst out, "Ryan's dead, damn it! I go back and it'll be the same for me as it's always been and I don't think I can handle that."

"What do you want to do?" Ben asked into the silence.

"I don't know, but what if I get my mom to leave my dad?"

As nobody replied she kept talking, "Of course after they conceive me, but I think she only stayed with him because she couldn't afford raising us on her own."

"You know if you do that, it'll affect the future in a huge way, at least your future. There could be a chance you'll never even meet us." Rachel said quietly.

"Why not? I mean I met Chris in a sandpit, we went to the same kindergarten, we practically grew up together and that's how I met you guys, my dad didn't have any influence on that," Jessica answered sounding slightly panicked.

"But if your moms going to be on her own, assuming she'll even leave your dad, maybe she would want to move or whatever, lots of things could happen," Ben said.

She looked at Chris who hadn't contributed anything to the conversation at all; he just looked at her in complete loss of words.

"Would you really jeopardize everything to just have a family?" Rachel asked her a little insecure after she realized Jessica was actually thinking about this.

"Honestly? I don't know," Jessica replied, "It's not 'just' my family, okay? It's my home, my life, you guys wouldn't know, you've had the perfect childhood! The perfect parents, they love you for Christ sakes!"

She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"Not including Chris in the perfect childhood part," she added quickly, "But still...I've been to my house today…and I saw my dad drunk as ever hitting my mom, you know how that makes me feel? Knowing it has always been like that? I can't even imagine what my mom's going through right now. All I ever did was yell at her, I mean she wasn't the perfect mom, well she was as far from perfect as anyone could be, but under these circumstances wouldn't everybody?"

"You can't just leave us, okay, there's no chance I'm risking losing you," Rachel stated looking around for support from Ben and Chris.

Ben just shook his head helplessly and everybody turned to look at Chris.

"You deserve the best life," Chris finally said, "You've been through worse than all of us put together and I if anyone should have the chance to start over it's you…but if there's a chance that I'll never meet you then, that would pretty much suck," he smiled sadly at her and she smiled back at him thankfully.

"Are we even going to remember anything, _if_, we make it back?" Ben asked a little confused, "I mean we can't have to sets of memories, can we?"

"Oh god, this is making me so depressed," Rachel said and stood up, "Come on, get off your lazy bums, let's go," she stuck out her hand and pulled Ben up from the ground.

"Up, up, up," She said to Chris and Jessica who then stood up slowly.

"She really is a slave driver," Chris grinned at Ben as they walked out of the room back into the club.

**A/N: Hope you like it, PLZ REVIEW, it's sad I only got one review for the first chapter, so review! **


	3. It's something

Meant To Be

A/N: The first song is 'Don't Let Go' by En Vogue, I don't know if that's too modern for the time this is set in but just ignore that, and the second song is 'How do I live' by Leann Rimes.

The noisiness of the club hit them a little sudden, but as Ben and Rachel made their way to the dance floor, Jessica grabbed Chris as well and dragged him after her to the middle of the crowd.

_What's it gonna be_

_Cuz I can't pretend_

_Don't you wanna be more than friends?_

_Hold me tight and don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Have the right to loose control_

_Don't let go_

_I often tell myself_

_That we could be more than just friends_

_I know you think that if we move to soon_

_It would all end_

_I live in misery when you're not around_

_And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows_

_There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

_Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

Jessica immediately picked up the beat of the song put her arms around Chris's neck and started moving with the rhythm. She'd always loved dancing; she hoped to become a professional dancer someday, she didn't care what kind. Towards the end of the song she forgot everyone around them, there was just Chris and her. She could've looked into those green eyes forever. Chris also seemed to get lost in her extraordinary ocean blue eyes, it was as if they were the windows to her soul, she could try and hide her feelings from them all she wanted but her eyes gave them away again. They were so preoccupied at first that they didn't realize the song had ended and a slow song came on. Automatically they moved closer to each other, and butterflies fluttered in Jessica's stomach as Chris gently put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

_How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
what kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
how do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
how do I ever, ever survive?_

She couldn't let this happen, Jessica thought to herself, she couldn't let him get close to her again; her heart was still broken from last time. Smoothly she retreated a little from him so they weren't all that close together anymore, a confused look crept across Chris's face but Jessica didn't dare look up at him, instead she looked over his shoulder and frowned slightly.

"You know the gay bartender's been staring at you for quite a while," she said and tried to stifle a grin.

"He's still looking?" he asked and turned them around so he could see him.

"Damn, well I'm just hard to resist," he grinned impishly at her.

She laughed at that in disbelief, "Yeah right, you know I think he'll ask you to dance soon."

"Well than I'll just have to keep dancing with you all night, or we'll just escape through the back," he replied quick-witted and smiled.

"I like Plan B better," she giggled.

"Hey!" he said acting offended, "I'm a good dancer."

"Mhm, no comment on that one," she grinned.

The song ended and they let go of each other. "Come on let's go find Ben and Rachel," Chris shouted to Jessica trying to drown out the sound of the new, loud song that came on.

"What?" she shouted back at him.

'Let's go find Ben and Rachel,' he mouthed and waved his hands trying to indicate something.

She raised her eyebrows at him, waved her hands in the air in return trying to make him see that she didn't get a word he just said and pointed over to the bar. He nodded and followed her. Over at the bar she let herself fall on one of the empty bar stools.

"Man, you really need to work on your sign-language," she teased him.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk!" he said.

"God I'm tired," she said and rested her head on her arms.

"I could use some sleep too," Chris said, "Maybe we should all just sleep over at the manor tonight; it's kind of noisy in here."

She lifted her head and said her voice drifting with sarcasm, "No, you think?"

He shot her a look. "Whatever, let's just go tell Ben and Rachel and then we're off."

She looked over the mass of people and finally spotted them dancing together, not looking tired at all.

"Young love, isn't it wonderful," she smiled cynically and pushed her way through the crowd over to them.

After what seemed like forever they orbed to the manor and finally found out how to pull out the sofa-sleeper in the attic, after many failed attempts, "Why's there no description!", "What the hell's wrong with the couch?", "You really sure it's extendable?"

They put on bedding and Jessica let herself fall on the couch and stretched out making herself comfortable.

"You know I think I can live with this," she smiled after she bounced up and down a few times.

Chris laughed, "Yeah, you sure it's not too hard for your royal back?"

"Nah, it can't live the high life forever," she replied glib. He grinned and shook his head at her.

"Well, I'll go to the bathroom to change and whatever," she said, got off the bed and walked out the attic door as Chris looked after her.

After ten minutes she was back, ran towards the couch and jumped on it.

"God why are you so hyper all of the sudden?" Chris said and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Side effects of time travel, why didn't anyone but anything about that in the book!"

She lay down and snuggled under the blanket.

"I'll sleep downstairs on the couch, good night," he said and walked towards the door.

"What, don't be stupid, first of all it's not comfortable, second of all, they'll wake you up when they come back and you know it's not comfortable and they could wake you up!"

"You sure?" Chris turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah, come on," she answered and patted on the spot next to her with a mocking seductive look.

He smiled, shook his head at her again and walked back to the couch, letting himself fall next to her, "Well you just stick to your side."

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned over so she was lying on the side.

"Sweet dreams," Chris said and turned out the lights with a flick of his wrist.

The next morning she woke up and found herself still lying on the side, but with a pair of strong, manly arms around her, her hand was holding one of the hands that hopefully belonged to one of the arms. Her eyes widened, Chris! She shifted slightly to make it possible for her to turn her head, which made Chris wake up. He squinted in the light and looked around a little disoriented. He looked down and immediately retreated from her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he mumbled still half asleep and sat up still looking a little lost.

"Don't worry about it," she replied quietly and sat up too.

"I'll go get dressed," she leaped off the couch and quickly walked out the door. Chris sighed and let himself fall back down.

Downstairs in the kitchen they found Phoebe sitting at the table a mug of coffee in one hand the paper in the other hand. Paige leaning on the kitchen island with her elbows, her eyes half closed with a cup of coffee in her hands as well. Rachel and Ben stood next to Paige all over each other. As Chris and Jessica walked in four mumbled good mornings reached them but no one except Paige even looked up at them.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshines!" Jessica replied brightly and walked over to the coffee machine, halfway there she hit her foot on a little piece of wood that was sticking out from the cupboard under the sink.

"Damn it," she cursed jumping up and down on and holding her foot, "Everytime!"

"We'll get that fixed," Paige commented sleepily.

"I'll bet you 100 bucks that you won't," Jessica answered and purred herself and Chris a cup of coffee as well.

Paige gave her a 'whatever' look. Handing Chris his mug, she turned to face Rachel, "What's up?"

Rachel looked at her pitifully, "Long night, huh?"

"I was just trying to make conversation," Jessica said and waved her hands exasperatedly.

"What a sad bunch," she muttered and shook her head in disbelief.

Ben snorted in his mug and started coughing.

"Do you have anything you'd like to share?" Jessica asked sharply.

"Nah I'm fine," he hid his grin and took another sip of his coffee.

"Morning," Piper walked in and went over to the coffee machine. She stopped, turned around to the six of them, each with his/her own mug and shook her head incredulously.

"Isn't it great to know that in the future every one seems to be a caffeine addict?" she said to her sisters and started making a new pot of fresh coffee.

"Yeah well you sure are setting a great example," Jessica countered sarcastically.

Everybody stared up at her. She rolled her eyes, hid behind her cup and fell into silence.

"Well I have to get to work," Phoebe announced, put the paper and the coffee down and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"Right behind ya," Paige said and followed her.

"Well, I guess I'll fill you guys in on the demon stuff," Chris said and looked at Rachel, Ben and Jessica, "Let's go to the attic."

As no one was left in the kitchen but Piper she looked around and muttered, "Fine, go ahead and leave, I'll just clean this up all by myself."

Up in the attic Chris walked towards the book of shadows and started flipping through it, "I think I have most of the demons covered that could be a threat to Wyatt, but there are still a few left so why don't we split up and vanquish as many as possible of the ones that are left?" He looked expectantly at the others.

"How do you know all their demon friends won't come back to bite us in the ass, I'm sure they don't like it very much when half their species gets killed," Jessica replied skeptically.

"I'm with her on that one," Rachel said quickly.

"Well there won't be any left to come bite us in our asses, as far as I'm concerned," Ben contributed his part to the conversation.

"That's my man," Chris said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Okay, how about, you and Ben go vanquish and Rachel and I, we'll just stay here and make the potions," Jessica offered trying to compromise.

"That's my girl," Rachel grinned widely.

Chris and Ben looked at them not quite convinced.

"Come on you guys! Please? It was a _really _long night and I don't feel like having demon guts all over me!" Rachel begged.

Jessica shot her a look, "Rach, we were doing fine, you just screwed up our whole tactic!"

"Tactic?" Chris raised his eyebrows at her amused.

"Whatever," Jessica said, put her hands on her waist and started tapping her food on the floor.

"Fine, under one condition," Ben finally gave in.

"Yes…?" Chris asked questionably.

"Don't worry I have it all under control," Ben assured him, "We go hunting, you cook."

"Yeah that was exactly what I was saying," Jessica replied confused.

"What?" Ben said, "You said you'd make vanquishing potions."

"Yeah, and you said we'd "cook" same difference," Jessica said indicating the quotations marks with her hands.

"I didn't say "cook"," Ben imitated her, "I said cook, you know like food, people eat it."

Rachel looked back and forth from Ben to Jessica, "Okay guys you're giving me a headache here."

"Ohhh," Jessica said finally getting there, "Deal."

And with that she grabbed the book and dragged Rachel out of the attic downstairs into the kitchen.

"You can cook, right?" she asked Rachel as soon as they stopped and put the book on top of the kitchen island.

"Yeah sure, I mean it can't be that hard you just follow the recipe," Rachel answered unconcerned.

"Yeah we'll worry about that later," Jessica decided, "Let's start with the Gutter demons."

"Eew, gross, they explode after the vanquish, emptying all their viscera on you," Rachel said and wrinkled her nose.

"God I'm glad we stayed here," Jessica laughed while collecting the ingredients from the cupboards.

"So," Rachel said after they started chopping and mixing, "What's going on with you and Chris? And don't say nothing because it's not nothing, it's something."

"What?" Jessica said caught completely off guard, "Nothing's going on, he's engaged, remember?"

"Come on, Jess, I saw you too dancing yesterday."

"Yeah so? People dance."

"You slept on the same couch," Rachel insisted.

"I wasn't going to make him sleep downstairs," Jessica answered annoyed.

Rachel sighed, but she wasn't going to give up.

"We're just friends," Jessica said as she saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he obviously still has feelings for you and you _obviously _still have feelings for him!"

Jessica threw something in the potion which made it explode in their faces. "Damn it," she muttered.

"Look," she turned to the side to face Rachel, "I'm not going over this with you again, stop worrying, I'm fine."

"Hey! Stay out of my feelings."

"It doesn't take an empath to see that you're worried."

"Well, you never know," Rachel shrugged.

"Let's just drop this, ok?" Jessica pleaded.

"Fine but you can't keep living in denial forever," Rachel finally said slightly huffed.

"So," Ben said as he and Chris waited behind a rock in the underworld for the demons to come back from wherever the hell they were, "What's going on with you and Jess? And don't say nothing because it's not nothing, it's something."

"What?" Chris replied slightly irritated, "Nothing's going on, we're just friends."

"Yeah, right…"

"What 'yeah right'?" Chris said getting more and more irritated.

"Nothing I just don't get it, it's obvious that you still have feelings for eachother, in fact, that only thing that's not obvious is why you're not together." Ben looked at him questionably.

"Let's see," Chris replied and seemed to be thinking hard. "Maybe," he said slowly his voice drifting with sarcasm as it was often the case with him, "It's because she broke up with me and I'm engaged now…"

"If you would just get over yourselves," Ben said and shook his head.

Chris opened his mouth and was just about to respond something as the demons shimmered in. Ben looked at him and he nodded. One, two, three, Ben indicated with his fingers, and they jumped out of their cover.

A/N:

Shadowhisper: Well, I think Chris's childhood wasn't perfect at all, since his mom died when he turned 14 (?) and Leo was never there for him. I just thought you'd all figure that so I just didn't put it in the story.

Hope you liked it, plz tell me what you think!


End file.
